gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:State of North Yankton
Page name change Perhaps we should change the name of this page to "State of North Yankton", so it is consistent with the other pages for US states. "State of Liberty", "State of Florida" and "State of San Andreas" all have the "State of -" prefix, so it makes sense that this page has it too. SanFierro2903 (talk) 11:50, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :Also if North Yankton is a state, shouldn't the page have state template just like the other pages? --06abrahb (talk) 11:59, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm adding the template right now. But I'm not sure about the name change. The state is always mentioned North Yankton and there's no proof about the State of North Yankton name, but however, it's a state. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:27, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::The license plate only says Yankton, which may be a single state that represents a combination of North and South Dakota (given that Yankton is actually the name of a county and city in South Dakota) and possibly other Midwestern states, much as the 3D-era state of San Andreas combines California and Nevada. North Yankton may be an informal name for the northern part of the state.Nem Wan (talk) 02:27, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Fly Do you think in a future update they will add the ability to travel to North Yankton? Maybe you can hold Y (on xbox) by your jet to fly to North Yankton, or you could buy a ticket and like go through customs and stuff. I'd love to see this in the future SLyfoX999 (talk) 01:25, August 28, 2014 (UTC) North Yankton vs Ludendorff I know that this sounds old, but my question is, How we can separate facts between this page and the Ludendorff one? I mean, both pages will have a duplicate of the same fact (i.e. a map that isn't accurate, the easter egg, among others), but since Ludendorff is the place where the events takes place, we should place facts where it is more suitable (the NYSP one is suitable here, but everything related to Ludendorff should be moved onto that page, unless exceptions were made). OR... that doesn't matter? Anyway. I'm just suggesting a cleanup. Camilo Flores (talk) 02:23, March 31, 2015 (UTC) : That doesn't matter. (talk/ /blog) 02:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) : Ohh... One thing to all users: Explain why. A simple "yes" or "no" isn't enough for me, because it looks ridiculous next to my recent edit (which isn't short), right? : From that "That doesn't matter", I prefer something like "Since Ludendorff and North Yankton are treated like the same thing, isn't important that both have a distinctive and/or duplicated fact". Consider it. Camilo Flores (talk) 03:06, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Is this information speculative and non-factual? "Though the NOOSE are never seen in either parts of the missions in GTA V, they also have jurisdiction and law enforcement capabilities in North Yankton, being a federal government agency. They most likely have a field office set up in a larger city in the state and were therefore never seen or responded to the actions of the bank robbery Prologue and Bury the Hatchet missions due to the amount of time it would take for them to arrive at the scene." '' Personally, I believe that this information is full of speclation, and that only a select amount of info stated here should be added to the trivia section and the rest deleted. What do you guys think? Should something be done about this or should it be left alone? ApacheAH-64A (talk) 03:48, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's fine. "National" Office Of Security Enforcement... National, meaning across the country and they would have jurisdiction there as well. The game just doesn't have you get a high enough Wanted level to have them called in North Yankton. --06abrahb (talk) 05:31, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, during the first mission in GTA V, Prologue, you do get a 5 star wanted level, however, no NOOSE show up. This could be because, like stated already, "''They most likely have a field office set up in a larger city in the state and were therefore never seen or responded to the actions of the bank robbery Prologue and Bury the Hatchet missions due to the amount of time it would take for them to arrive at the scene," ''OR this could also be because NOOSE wasn't a government agency at the time, since the Prologue took place 9 years before the events of GTA V. ApacheAH-64A (talk) 18:13, April 23, 2015 (UTC) : December 2015 I think I disagree with this title page for the article, I think we should move it back to North Yankton. Because something tells me, If your gonna add state of north yankton, you'd have to put: *'Los Santos = State of Los Santos''' *'Liberty City = State of Liberty City' *'Blaine County = State of Blaine Country' *'Vice City = State of Vice City' It doesn't feel right. I think we should change this name to: "North Yankton" again. The Last Request (talk) 20:40, December 25, 2015 (UTC)The Last Request Wrong trivia Various special 'snowy' variants of vehicles available in the main game appear during the sequences in North Yankton, but they are usually unobtainable outside of these sequences without the use of Modifications or save editing. 'These vehicles are hard-coded to spawn in North Yankton, and will appear regardless of whether the area is being accessed in a mission or not. ' The bold part is not correct. I have used a trainer mod to get there but nothing spawns there. It's like abandoned. Enhanced version I don't know why this was reverted, especially since R* pretty much stopped giving DLCs for the PS3 and 360, and because of that, the North Yankton content is likely to be released for next-gen only, so I felt that the revision felt a bit biased IMO. 03:14, January 29, 2017 (UTC) : Huh? I reverted the false fan-fiction data being inserted by a new user. As far as I can see, my revert only reverted his edit, and left yours in place (I didn't get an edit conflict message either). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:18, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah. Makes sense. My bad then. I kinda looked at it the wrong way. ^^' 03:19, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh wait, way back in 2015 you mean? See Sam's reason. ? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:22, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah. Makes a lot of sense, then. 05:42, January 29, 2017 (UTC)